detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hydra
The Hydra is the tenth episode of Season 3 and the 37th episode overall. Plot Re-cap (With Lee Ping and Biffy Goldstein) "Hi Lee Ping here and this is a place where a Prank I didn't do got me a year of detention." "Yep dudes troubles run deep." "Oh and This is Biffy." "Sup!" "And you're probably wondering what's with all the running? Well lets back it up. We were in detention with Jenny and it was the end of lunch-" "Oh who cares!? You need to go farther back then that!" "Alright! So Jenny was digging for Clues, I was tussling with some Ninja dude from the Council who stole my key and Biffy was tracking him. How'd you do that?" "I keep telling you I know everything. Plus I was at Kimmie's and get this: her mom's got a machine that taps into all those bugs, the one's in everyone's bed rooms and your's was on the move! The Key's last known location: a down town Casino called the Hydra." "Yah and I'm going to need it back." Biffy and Lee attempt to escape from the school only to be confronted by Barrage who forces them to go to the Gym. *1:15 PM With the up coming Solar eclipse Barrage is making the students watch a video about Eclipse safety. Lee and Biffy opt to sneak away during the presentation but unfortunately they're caught by locked doors and thus are forced to sit down and watch the rest of the film. *3:15 PM Jenny is already in detention when Lee and Biffy arrive, Barrage reveals that he found their camera spying his combination and has already destroyed and removed it thus trapping the trio for the day. Jenny reveals that she found a slot for a library card in the book but no library card, but she is distracted by Mrs. Rumplekittykat. Biffy and Lee agree to meet at the bus stop after school with back up and investigate The Hydra figuring that is where the Key is being hid. *6:01 PM Though Lee doesn't have a fever he claims he's feeling sick and goes to bed early. Mrs. Ping informs him that she has to pick up Mr. Ping from the airport and requests that he clean up the living room if he gets the chance. At the Hydra Biffy arrives with Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart, the latter of whom is wearing a disguise for the "Top Secret spy mission" and Camillio opting to wear a fake mustache. Lee calls and says he's on his way, held up by his mother who went nurse on him, Jenny calls in explaining that she sneaked into the library and that one person kept checking the book out over and over, someone named Niles Peg. Tina Kwee also calls in having found the bug Lee told her about in her room, and resolves to sneak into the library with Jenny expecting to meet Lee there. Meanwhile in the library one of the Council members orders the Cleaners to find the book and Jenny is caught. Lee advises the others to stay out of the Hydra while he goes to rescue Jenny. Jenny meanwhile is being interrogated by the Council. At the Hydra the group is cornered by security, though on the orders of "The Serpent" they are taken to meet him. Meanwhile Lee meets up with Tina and Jenny outside the school. According to Jenny before she was thrown out she hid the book in the library. The trio sneak back in, Tina and Jenny arguing all the way. *6:27 PM The trio arrive in The Serpent's office via elevator. There he reveals that he knows everything about the trio, including that they are all there on Lee's behalf, aware of the fact that they want the suitcase with the Key's, and proposes that they play for it, two out of three winners get the suitcase loser gets eaten by the Serpent's name sake first game fifty two pickup. Biffy calls a strategy session with the pair, reminding them that they've been locked in a card game to the death with a guy who runs a casino. They at first attempt to back out but the Serpent forces the issue, Biffy picks the next game wobbly tower, claiming that he's never lost a game and that it requires razor sharp reflexes and agility to win, which the Serpent demonstrates by catching a fly and feeding it to his pet. *6:31 PM While Lee provides a distraction Jenny gets the book back, also according to Tina's web search Niles Peg is in fact "Sleeping Ugly" the sleeping Teacher who works the detention room. Spotting Barrage and the Council the group spies on them, unfortunately Barrage is sent their way to go get coffee, luckily thanks to his programming block he doesn't see them, allowing the group to follow the Council. Meanwhile the Serpent is winning the game of Wobbly tower, requesting information about Lee's family apparently obsessed. Thank's to the Serpent's sabotage Biffy loses the round. Meanwhile in the Tunnels the council is attempting to access the pyramid, Lee remembers that the last time he was down there a Cleaner's arm had been ripped off and is able to use it to bypass the force field. At the Hydra the game is simple, low card loses, high card wins, the odds don't look too good for the trio so the Serpent offers a deal, he won't flip the card if they answer three questions about Lee, how old is he, where was he born, and when did he get his tattoo. According to the group Lee is 15, was born in Asia, but they don't know when he got the tattoo. Giving them the suitcase it's revealed that the Key's aren't inside. *6:45 PM At the Pyramid the Council attempts to open the Pyramid with the two key's, unfortunately the member who tries ends up being put in an eternal coma like Niles. The two groups is forced to leave with Barrage left to wonder what he's doing down there. *7:15 PM Lee and Biffy are discussing what they know only to be interrupted by Mrs. Ping and now that Lee's feeling better she makes him clean up the living room. Video Characters Confirmed characters only, * The Serpent *Lee Ping *Tina Kwee *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Biffy Goldstein *Jenny Jerkins *The Parents Council * Priscilla Category:Images needed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)